Donte Eli Valley (EWTRTW 4)
Summary Donte Eli Valley is a human and member of the Chosen, a grab bag group of inter-dimensional fodder recruited by "Dick Jr. McDefault" in an attempt to stop None, a seemingly lazily named villain, from corrupting the multiverse. Appearance and Personality Donte is a tall young man with blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a stereotypical gakuen uniform with a gold chain-like accessory around his neck. With the addition of each subsequent Stereo Sphere, his appearance undergoes slight changes, gaining a seal on his stomach with the second and the Omnitrix on his left wrist with the third. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''True Neutral '''Name: Donte Eli Valley Origin: Save the World Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Human, college student, Homo Superior, can change at will with the Omnimatrix Weight: 750 pounds Height: 6'2" Affiliation: The Chosen (Save the World) Themes: ''' Combat Statistics '''Tier: 9-A | 8-B, 8-A with Kurama's chakra''' | '''Low 7-B '''with most Omnitrix transformations, '''Low 2-C with Self-Destruct Mode Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chosen Physiology (Self-Sustenance (Type 1; can survive within the Void of Nothingness, which has no air), Acausality (Type 1 and 4. As a Chosen, their past and future actions can't be erased or changed, due to technically being a scar in reality), Resistance to: Existence Erasure (As a Chosen, they are unable to be erased or have their actions erased. This extends to the Void of Nothingness, which erases anything that enters it out of space-time, past, present and future), Corruption (Type 2 and 3. Chosen have high resistance against None's corruption, which includes: Corrosion Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Body Puppetry, and others yet to be shown) and Absorption (All Chosen have high resistance against absorption from None's Crimson Aura, which completely takes over someone's body and mind)), Limited Teleportation (Needs to have proper knowledge of a place before teleporting to it), Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Adamantium Blades that can cut through virtually any material, Longevity, Weapon Mastery, Expert Hand to Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses, Optic Blast, Technological Manipulation, Limited Telepathy | Chakra Manipulation, Energy Projection, Stealth Mastery, Explosion Manipulation with explosive tags, Regeneration (Low, Low-Mid with Kurama's chakra), Weapon Mastery (Versed in the use of kunai and shuriken), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities with chakra, and can further increase his statistics with Kurama's chakra), Longevity (possesses an extraordinary life-force, granting him a longer lifespan than others), Shapeshifting (Can transform into living beings and inanimate objects, and can use this in battle to confuse his opponents and catch them off-guard in a variety of ways), Duplication (Can create solid "shadow clones" that are identical to him and can use his abilities as well as relay any information they gained back to the original upon being dispersed), Summoning (Can summon toads of varying sizes, some of which can crush and flatten targets from above, spew oil from their mouths to restrict the movements of targets, levitate, skillfully wield weapons, manipulate water), Surface Scaling, Can walk on water, Can replace himself with inanimate objects in the vicinity to avoid damage | With the Omnitrix he has: Shapeshifting (Can transform into any of the aliens recorded in the Omnitrix), Power Mimicry (The Omnitrix is able to record the DNA of any species its wielder has not encountered before, recording it and allowing the user to take the form of the newly recorded species), Biological Manipulation (Ben was able to use the DNA recorded in the Omnitrix to modify the Highbreeds' DNA and biological structures, instilling them with the traits of other species to remedy the genetic damage caused by their inbreeding), Self-Destruction (Can set the Omnitrix to self-destruct), Duplication (By transforming into Echo Echo and duplicating himself before changing back, Ben can create at least two other copies of himself, albeit while his personality traits are divided up amongst them), Resistance to Possession while transformed (While transformed into any one of his aliens, Can shift his limbs with those of other aliens with Skurd. With the Time Cycles he has: Spaceflight, Time Travel, Resistance to Time Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Missiles Projection, Can deploy nets for capture Attack Potency: Small Building level, '''adamantium blades ignore durability (capable of moving objects at high speed) | 'City Block level '(able to destroy objects unharmed by 43 tons of energy) | '''Small City level '''with most alien transformations (Should be comparable to Andreas who survived a seismic bomb capable of wiping out five square miles) '''Speed: Supersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Class 10 '| '''Class 10 '| Varies up to '''Class M Striking Strength: Small Building Class '| '''City Block Class '| At least '''Small City Class Durability: Small Building level '''| '''City Block level | At least Small City level Stamina: High | Very high, large reserves of chakra allow him to train for hours straight even after dividing it by the hundreds | Depends on what species he is at the time, Master Control allows for unlimited use of the Omnitrix Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with optic blasts | Several dozen meters with tools, hundreds of meters with chakra roars | Meters with DNA Scanning, Galactic range with DNA Recombination, Universal+ with Self-Destruct Mode Standard Equipment: None | Standard ninja tools | Previous and Omnitrix Intelligence: Above average. Acts lackadaisical but is smarter than he | Gifted | Supergenius with specific forms Weaknesses: Rather impulsive at the start of and outside combat Key: First Sphere '| '''Second Sphere '| '''Third Sphere Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: